Tales of Fantasmic Kingdom
by UltimateDreamLeagueHQ
Summary: Based on the now defunct RP forum, Fantasmic Kingdom is a realm populated by Disney characters both familiar and obscure. This is a collection of very short stories filled with comedy and romance, mysteries and magic, and you'll never know who you'll run into next. From Mickey Mouse to Alice, or from George Darling to J.J. Fate, every resident here has fun stories to share!
1. Friday the 13th

Fantasmic Kingdom was a role-playing forum that gave me wonderful memories for ten years. Though the site is now pretty much confirmed dead, the least I could do is to lovingly exploit it juuuuuust a little bit more by writing very short semi-drabbles. Just little things that come to mind. Each self-contained chapter is longer than 100 words, yeah, but they're still very short. To everyone who was part of FK, thank you for your awesome memories. I'll see y'all on the other side!

-Joseph Label, former (one of few) administrators of Fantasmic Kingdom, and author of _Tales of Fantasmic Kingdom_

* * *

Donald couldn't sleep a wink the night he watched the scariest horror movie his blue eyes ever had the self-sadistic pleasure to watch. Rarely did he ever feel so scared by a flick, but last night was one of those moments. His heavy eyelids struggled to open as he stretched. He might as well start the day. A quick look at his alarm clock told him he slept in later than usual.

But memories of the knife-wielding killer who had stab-happy fun with his victims remained in his head and played out every time he closed his eyes, as if his mind was its own theater. He could hear a man's voice from the living room, where Daisy, who slept over, probably was. Donald walked in after slipping on his usual shirt.

"Good morning," he said.

His eyelids snapped wide like rubber bands. His bill hung open as he pointed a trembling finger at the sight. An anthropomorphic dog in a pinstripe suit and fedora held a red covered knife over Daisy, who sat on the chair, red liquid all over her turtleneck sweater.

"WAAAK!" Donald raced with all his might and crashed through a wall to escape outside. The hole he left made a perfect silhouette of him, arms outstretched and even his individual fingers.

"What was _his_ problem?" the knife salesman asked. He cleaned the bits of tomato from his demonstrative knife with a towel. "My prices ain't _that_ bad!"

"I don't know," Daisy said in annoyance. "But now I have to wash the tomato juice off this thing!"

The salesman grinned helplessly. "Sorry you had to spill that."

As for Donald, he took an indefinite hiatus from scary movies... until the next popular horror flick came out.

**HAPPY FRIDAY THE 13****th****! They're not that common, so make the worst of it!**


	2. Love

Love

It was a beautiful day. It was roughly noon, the blue sky rampant with fluffy clouds, under the shine of the warm sun. But even with the sun's heat, the breeze was gentle and cool, presenting a perfect time outdoors for English children.

Alice certainly enjoyed being outside in a meadow. She rested on her back, watching the clouds high above slowly drift by. In time, her red lips smiled as her eyelids shielded her piercing blue eyes. She inhaled and sighed through her nose, pleased. Her lips parted to say, "What a perfect day today is. Don't you agree, Dinah?"

Dinah, who was seated by Alice's right side, raised her head from her contorted position and smiled. She nodded. "Miaow."

Alice continued smiling. "I'm happy that you agree. Hmhm." She did not speak any further; she seemed to have fallen asleep.

As her master fell silent, Dinah straightened herself and rose up to her feet. She stretched and yawned silently, and then looked around, her baby blue eyes with slit pupils absorbing the tranquility of it all. Her ears perked as she heard the distant sound of a constant, babbling brook. Without hesitation, Dinah walked towards said brook, feeling parched.

When she arrived at the gently moving stream of water, she lowered her head to the water and licked it, allowing the refreshingly cool drink to slide down her throat. This sensation inspired her to drink more, quickly but carefully as to not choke. When she had her fill, she casually looked up and saw a Russian blue cat, most likely of the same young age as she, also drinking from the brook. Dinah could smell that the Russian blue cat was a male. And while Dinah was attired with a feminine pink bow, the Russian wore a dignified green bow-tie.

The bluish grey cat saw Dinah's reflection and looked up to her. The two froze when their eyes met, and they must have stared at each other for a whole minute. Their staring was interrupted by the presence of a colorful butterfly. The butterfly landed on Dinah's head and fluttered its wings gently. Dinah stood on her hind legs and attempted to bat at the butterfly with her front paws. The insect took flight once more, flying to the brook, where it landed briefly on the water's surface, strangely not being trapped or pulled downstream, and then ascended into the air once more, flying out of sight for good. The butterfly left a small fish in the water, bright and alluring.

Dinah and the Russian eyed the strange fish. It was sizable enough for the both of them to share. The two cats started for it simultaneously. Dinah stopped herself and watched the Russian jump into the water, where he swiftly grabbed the fish with his mouth and just as swiftly jumped out of the water, landing on Dinah's side of the bank. Dinah's shy, gentle eyes locked into the Russian's, and she eventually looked down to her paws. Upon these paws she saw the tiny fish dropped. She looked up to see the Russian smile as best as cats could.

Dinah initially attempted to decline the generous offer by nudging the fish back to him, but the Russian insisted by nudging it back. Dinah couldn't blush, but she definitely would have at that moment. She nodded respectfully, and proceeded to consume the top half of the fish. When she finished, she offered the remaining half of the fish to her new acquaintance, and he in turn nodded in gratitude and had his share. When he finished, he looked up to Dinah's eyes again and moved in closer.

Dinah was nervous at first, but the more she looked into the Russian's yellow eyes the more she was drawn into them. She just couldn't stop staring into those gorgeous yellow and black eyes. Dinah smiled and mewed, and the Russian purred in response. She fully approached the Russian and pressed her nose on his. The Russian, in turn, nuzzled her neck, making Dinah purr lovingly. She closed her eyes and nuzzled him. The mutual affection was undeniable.

They broke free from the romantic nuzzling and played childishly, pouncing and pawing each other, and kneading their bellies whenever they managed to successfully pin each other to the soft ground. After the wonderfully long time of playing, they rested together, purring. The Russian nuzzled Dinah one more time.

Dinah purred as she returned the affection. And the last time she ever saw him was when she placed her nose to his. They both closed their eyes…

When Dinah opened her eyes, she was no longer in a field under a bright sun, no longer caressed by the cool breeze. She was in Alice's room, and it was late at night. Alice was not in her dress, but rather in her nightgown, mostly under blankets, and she was sleeping on her side, her head rested on her pillow, dreaming without care.

It was a dream. The Russian didn't exist, and the realization saddened her.

Dinah could not help but make a soft yowl (this did not awaken Alice). She missed her nonexistent lover and felt awful. She rested on the bed in sorrow, until about an hour later. Suddenly, her mood was brightened. She even smiled and began to purr. Even if it was a dream, she thought, it was a _wonderful_ dream, and perhaps someday she would find her own Russian in reality. Surely he is out there. England _is_ a very large place, after all, especially to a cat!

Dinah then looked to her sleeping master, and her purr grew louder. She thought, _What am I fretting about in the first place? I already have someone I love, and the very same someone loves me._ She stood from her own pillow and crept to Alice's idle arms, pressing her nose against her warm skin. Alice, perhaps conscious, perhaps not, smiled and made a small murmur. She moved her arms to allow Dinah to come close to her. Once in place, Alice rested her arms and continued to sleep, the smile on her red lips remaining fixed.

Dinah purred, happy to sleep by the person she loves most, and has always loved, and will continue to love, until she finds her true love for real. Dinah, in Alice's care, took a final look at that lovely face, smiling warmly. Then she curled herself to a red ball, rested her head and closed her eyes, falling asleep again.

And the two slept together, peacefully and happily.


End file.
